<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunk in Love by artsoupsoupart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418532">Drunk in Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsoupsoupart/pseuds/artsoupsoupart'>artsoupsoupart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Worst Witch (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Feelings, Hicsqueak, Shameless Smut, and Hecate is so soft, in which Pippa just knows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsoupsoupart/pseuds/artsoupsoupart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For her 40th birthday, Hecate is taken out to a club to celebrate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drunk in Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first Hicsqueak fic. It's based off of this post on tumblr: https://lonely-night.tumblr.com/post/174210969350/imagine-a-sad-softbroom-kinda-drunk-and-missing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night starts out with her doing something she never thought she would do. Hecate Hardbroom changes out of her normal dark dress in favor of slim black slacks and a black long sleeve turtle neck paired with pumps that made her tower over those around her even more than she already did and went out with Dimity Drill and Cassandra Spellbinder for a night of drinking on her 40<sup>th</sup> birthday. The positions mistress sports a lower bun than normal and her signature long, chain clock. If she is a bit stiff when she checks herself in the mirror, well, it’s a valid reaction.  She has never really celebrated her birthday in her adult life. When Dimity suggested it in a soft whisper during lunch earlier, she left no room for disagreement. The duo thought it was absolutely ridiculous that the darker witch rarely went out, rarely left Cackle’s in fact, and she knew the only way to get out of it was to participate. Desperately, she wants to stay home. Hecate enjoys her solitude. Well, maybe not enjoys, but she definitely has come to appreciate it.</p>
<p>If she is being open and honest to anyone else, she would tell them that she never really celebrated her birthday (or anyone else’s) as a child, save for those few years with Pippa. No, birthdays were seen as trivial in her house. Her father had been a firm believer that birthdays were simply another day, mother a little less so. One was born and then had to live, making each day valuable and being the best at whatever they set their mind to. If one was solely focused on themselves, what they could receive, well, they were truly lost weren’t they. There was nothing special about birth, be it human, witch, or magical entity. Her mother, however, would sneak into Hecate’s room early on the morning of her birthday, a small token behind her back. From the time she was 5 years old, Hecate remembered receiving a small ingredient for potions, be it a toad’s leg or sweat of a troll’s scalp. Her mother would whisper quietly about the uses for the rare additives. Hecate would always take notes. She looked up to the woman, thought of her as the best witch in the entire world.</p>
<p>She almost visibly shakes the memories away, remembering she has entered a club and she is supposed to be “having fun”. Dimity practically pulls her to the dance floor, where she is stiff and uncomfortable, features scrunched as she looks at the bodies rolling and pumping around her. Her arms are straight down at her sides, eyes widening frequently in discomfort.</p>
<p>“Come on, Hecate!” Dimity takes her hands in hers, attempting to get the woman to join in on the fun. Cassandra has come up behind her, encouraging the movement as well, but Hecate simply cannot let go enough.</p>
<p>“You know what she needs?” Cassandra yells over the music at Dimity, leaning over Hecate. “A drink!”</p>
<p>“Shots!”</p>
<p>So, they shuffle from the floor, Hecate still between them until they make it to the bar and take shots. Some of them the witch can recall, but others she has no clue the name. Dimity hands her a fruity mix; Cassandra hands her one that tastes exactly like sour tar. Still, Hecate drinks. And with each shot and with each drink, she feels more and more relaxed. The heat of the alcohol warms her core, easing her muscles. She is forty years old; it is time to have a bit a fun.</p>
<p>Back on the dance floor, hands in the air, she twirls around. Hecate even rolls her hips to the beat of the tune. Cassandra and Dimity cheer her on. Her hands find Cassandra’s hips and they twirl together to the two witches’ surprise. Hecate can move. She lets her hair out of the pristine bun she rocked daily, the relief of the braid whipping back and forth spurring on her movements. She laughed with Dimity and Cassandra, encourages them to drink with her, danced with them in a way she would never admit to in the future.</p>
<p>It felt like hours that Hecate had just expended, the dancefloor sparse with people now. She needs to sit. Immediately. The trio make their way back to the bar, exhausted and panting. Hecate had been sure she was going to drink a water. And she does. She downs a water and then orders not one but two witches’ brews. The first goes down smoothly, the second she decides to sip on.</p>
<p>“You know,” the witch begins. “I have made a lot of mistakes in forty years.”</p>
<p>That isn’t what Dimity and Cassandra were expecting, but they turn their attention to her anyway.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“There’s nothing quite like… I can’t forget…” Hecate interrupts herself with a small laugh. “A lot of people would refer to me as a great witch. One of the best at Cackles’, and yet...” she trails off.</p>
<p>What does that mean? Cassandra and Dimity looked to each other and shrug. Hecate isn’t making any sense.</p>
<p>“I should know how to right my wrongs.” She states simply, matter-of-factly, words slurring together. “I’ve made too many mistakes.”</p>
<p>Dimity makes a face to Cassandra, one that Hecate didn’t see, “Hecate, hon---". She doesn’t even get to get out the rest of her sentence. Her face softens as she turns to fully look at her friend. Tears pooled in honey brown eyes and a long, exasperated sigh leaves Hecate. “Hecate, are you alright?” Dimity tries again.</p>
<p>“No!” Her voice cracks, and she shakes her head, a few dark tendrils of hair that had escaped the braid fall in front of her eyes as she peers into the swirling drink. She will not let her tears fall. She can’t. Not here, not now. “I want to… I want to believe…” she trails off. There’s no words for how she feels, nothing can explain the pain that strummed through her heart. “I’ve been fine, but I can’t find…”</p>
<p>With the continuous trailing off that Hecate is doing, Dimity can only stare back in confusion. The club has long since died down, most of its patrons long gone. The music has changed from the upbeat pump to gentler tunes.</p>
<p>“Just because you miss someone doesn’t mean you should go back to them. Doesn’t mean you can go back, Dim. Sometimes,” and she’s starting to let tears fall if they please. “Sometimes you just have to keep missing them until you wake up one day and realize that you don’t anymore. I...” There’s a pregnant pause, a beat of time where she roughly captures her lip between her teeth, silently hoping she draws blood from it. Maybe then Hecate will feel something other than this deep longing pain. “I want to wake up and not miss her, but I don’t think I can.”</p>
<p>It’s the most open Hecate has been with anyone since Pippa. Dimity can do nothing but offer a silent comforting. Hecate’s head drops. “This is foolish,” she struggles out, reaching for a napkin to dry tears that continue to fall. “I should have never come out tonight.”</p>
<p>There’s no doubt that she’s found someone new, someone who she can do better with. No matter what her heart felt, Hecate couldn’t bring herself to mirror the witch, no matter how much she felt. They’d continue as friends, if it didn’t swallow Hecate whole.</p>
<p>Realization dawns on Dimity’s face and she suddenly realizes what – no who – Hecate is referring to. “Cassandra,” she gets the other woman’s attention. “How about you and HB here have another water, I’ve… got to use the restroom.” Cassandra looks confused, but nods her head, eyes squinted as she watches the other woman rush off towards the restrooms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate feels her presence before she sees her, can feel the air lighten, can smell the light scent of strawberries that is so signature to her magic. She doesn’t turn to see her, can’t bear it as she calmly wipes at her tear stained cheeks. She doesn’t know what compels her to do so, but she knocks back the last of a drink she definitely wasn’t supposed to have before turning around.</p>
<p>Pippa is stunning. Golden locks down her back in waves complement the long-sleeve, rose-pink dress she has on. It’s slinky and gently sparkles when the low lights hit it. The plunging V-neck teases the idea of cleavage ever so slightly, and the twisted waistband accentuates her hips. Brown eyes follow beautiful lines down glowing legs to nude heels and the witch loses her breath. Hecate feels her mouth go dry, her heart pumping loudly in her ears, her head is dizzy (from the copious amount of alcohol she’s ingested or the sight before her, she does not know). She’s not actually here, is she?</p>
<p>She’s directly in front of Hecate when the brunette looks back up and makes eye contact with brown orbs resembling the warmth of the sun. “Pippa, what are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Happy Birthday, Hiccup,” is all she gives out before wrapping her arms around her in a hug, accompanied by a kiss to the cheek when she pulls away. “Sorry, I couldn’t be here earlier. Really, I was tied down with paperwork.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Hecate scans around her for any sign of Dimity and Cassandra. They’re nowhere to be seen. She can’t do this. She wants to scream, wants to run. Everything in her, every fiber of her being is telling her to get out lest she confesses feelings that could not be spoken.</p>
<p>Pippa is still looking at her with that small grin, those kind eyes with care in them. “Dance with me.” It’s practically a command and Hecate gapes at her. The music has gone slow and lost the bumping beats from earlier, the lights warm and lacks the colors and strobing of before. Pippa takes her hands and pulls Hecate to the dancefloor. Despite the fact that they’re both in heels, Hecate is still taller. The blonde witch wraps her arms around her neck, lip caught between her teeth as she does so. “Is this alright?”</p>
<p>Hecate nods. Her hands hover over Pippa’s waist. Perhaps it is her drunken state that makes her contemplate every action while also making her bolder. She settles them there and it feels right, like the fitting of a puzzle piece. She rests her forehead against hers, breathing deeply, if only to calm herself. She had missed her, missed a touch she had never felt, missed the closeness that only Pippa could deliver. It feels like coming home after a long, hard day.</p>
<p>“You’ve been crying, Hiccup.” The brunette holds her breath at the whispered words. She nods. “You shouldn’t be on your birthday.”</p>
<p>“I…” she trails off, not knowing what to say, not really knowing if Pippa was actually here. Her drunk state has her confused and excited all at once. “I have.” If she stiffens a little, Pippa says nothing, simply holds her a little closer.</p>
<p>“Can I ask why? You don’t have to tell me. Though I do still fancy myself your best friend.”</p>
<p>Hecate lets out a puff of air at that. Pippa will always be her best friend. Since reuniting not too long ago, of course she would be. That’s what hurts the most about this, isn’t it? That they’ll be nothing more. Not yesterday, not today, not tomorrow. Her words don’t come. Truly, Hecate isn’t sure if they can. Maybe she doesn’t have to.</p>
<p>They have been in perfect synchronization as they dance around the floor. Hecate’s hands move from Pippa’s waist to her wrap firmly around her. She dips her head to capture her secret love’s eyes. Pippa gasps. The emotion there is apparent, it’s strong with nothing but love with edges of lust. The blonde lifts a hand from the base of Hecate’s neck, waving it to let her hair from the braid. Her hand then runs through the loose hair without break eye contact. She stops at the nape of her hairline.</p>
<p>“Pipsqueak, I-“</p>
<p>“Hiccup, may I… may I kiss you?” It’s whispered between the two of them. They might as well be the only two left in the place, on the earth. Hecate nods.</p>
<p>Pippa leans up and Hecate meets her halfway. When their lips touch for the first time, it’s timid, it’s electric, it’s soft. It’s everything either woman could have ever imagined. It’s a burning fire as passion slowly ignites the longer it lasts. Hecate softly whimpers when Pippa nips at her bottom lip and opens fully for the blonde. They meld together, bodies pressed closely, fusing together as one. As they always should have been.</p>
<p>A few minutes have probably passed when they break away. They’re still a breath apart, foreheads pressed together, noses giving each other slow Eskimo kisses between light pecks. “Take me home, Pippa.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they fall into bed together, words are barely spoken. Hands explore places that minds previously couldn’t fathom. Kissing Pippa is intoxicating but touching her is downright damning. One of Hecate’s hands rubs down covered arms, finding the blonde’s hand and gives it a squeeze before abandoning it for her waist. Her hand follows the same pattern as before, this time sliding down her waist, squeezing at her hip, then finding its way down to impossibly toned thighs. The potion’s mistress finds the arch of  Pippa’s knee and brings her leg around her own waist as the lay on their sides.</p>
<p>Pippa uses their new position to fully press Hecate against the bed, legs on either side of her. She breaks their kiss to stare into brown eyes that are a million hues. They’re darker right now, no doubt filled with both lust and love. She studies her eyes, the deep pools of cinnamon, the spellbinding marvels that they are. She reaches up a hand to caress a sharp cheek, draws a finger along the smooth yet critical lines of her perfect jaw. She presses a kiss to her nose, one cheek and then the other, before connecting their lips yet again.</p>
<p>Hecate sighs, relaxes at each kiss, each press of plump lips. She finds the zipper of Pippa’s dress. She slides it down with no resistance. The blonde pauses and breathes deeply as if she can’t imagine that they are where they are either. The dress is gone in seconds and they part to remove it but quickly connect again. Underneath is black lace that has Hecate groaning and biting her lip.</p>
<p>“You’re stunning.” Hecate breathes out as she feels sure hands reach for the hem of her turtleneck. She lifts up from the bed and assists in removing it. Pippa abandons her spot straddling her love to remove the slacks. She’s surprised to find strappy lingerie in a deep wine shade. It matches the lipstick that’s been long kissed away.</p>
<p>“Not as stunning as you, darling.” Both hands travel up slim and silky legs. They pass over pale thighs, dipping between them for the briefest of moments, but nowhere close to where Hecate is desperately aching. Pippa reaches a surprisingly toned stomach and leans over, pressing promising kisses and nibbles to it. The brunette squirms under her lips as Pippa’s hands find their way to covered breasts, thumbs gently circling around already taut nipples. The blonde returns to her original straddling position now, her hands still traveling upwards, finding the brunette’s neck, thumbs stroking along the center to tilt her head. She studies the muscles in Hecate’s neck, sees the beating pulse point steadily pumping. She leans over the fairer woman, and pokes out her tongue, following the vein in her neck from clavicle to chin before pressing her lips back to Hecate’s where they stay for some time.</p>
<p>As much as it feels good to have Pippa pressed against her, as much as the image of the two of them together excites her to no end, as warm as she is and as much as she aches for Pippa, they can’t do this. Not when she’s multiple drinks and shots passed drunk. Her hands squeeze and release at Pippa’s waist. She’s unsure of whether to stop or continue.</p>
<p>“Whatever is going through that beautiful mind of yours, stop right now.” Pippa practically commands. Hecate can’t help but listen, looking up with her wide brown eyes filled with conflict.</p>
<p>The blonde runs slim fingers through Hecate’s scalp, massaging gently as she continues to stare into her eyes. The witch shivers slightly at the feeling, at the eye contact that has always had the ability to influence her, trying her best to conceal her reaction but failing just the same.</p>
<p>“We shouldn’t,” Hecate whispers. “I want to but I’m drunk. You’re not, not really.”</p>
<p>There’s a pause, a beat, as Pippa thinks. She’d hate for Hecate to regret this, to not remember. She nods. “Then we’ll just lay here.”</p>
<p>With that, Hecate brings her lips back to the blonde’s. The kiss is soft and gentle, a different type of passion than what they had started with. While she knows they won’t be doing anything more, Hecate needs to be as close as physically possible to Pippa even in sleep when it eventually comes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The beginning rays of sun stream in gently through the slightly parted curtains of the window in Hecate’s bedroom. It’s early. Normally, Hecate would be up and getting ready for the day. Right now, her eyes are pressed together tightly, and she dips her head against her pillow to find something (someone) solid against her. She’s pressed against a warm neck, wrapped around firm arms, and tangled with smooth legs. Pippa.</p>
<p>The woman she’s holding on to still smells of strawberries and sweet flowers. If she subconsciously nuzzles into her neck, Hecate will claim temporary insanity. There’s still a dull ache from the alcohol. She’s sure she still might be a little drunk.</p>
<p>“Hecate…” It’s said in a deep, underused voice that is essentially a whine. “Too early.”</p>
<p>A smile forms on her face. Some things never change. Pippa has never been one to get up early. The confidence the brunette has is still present, if a little timid, as she presses a soft kiss to Pippa’s collarbone. She feels Pippa sigh against her. One of Hecate’s fingers trails down her bare back and she gets a shiver from the woman.</p>
<p>She receives another “Hecate…” but it only causes the brunette to smile a bit more. Lips press the length of one collar bone to the other. In an attempt to rouse the sleeping beauty and feeling a bit bolder by the reaction she receives, she parts her lips to nip gently at Pippa’s neck before soothing the bite with her tongue. Pippa quivers.</p>
<p>“I can stop if you’d like.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare.” With that, Pippa opens her eyes, though they are heavily lidded. Is that sleep or arousal? It is at least a little bit of both. She reaches a hand up to tilt Hecate’s head up to kiss her. It’s deep, has Hecate audibly moaning. When she feels one of Hecate’s hands attempt to snake its way between them, she tuts out her disapproval. “Ah, it’s your birthday, darling.”</p>
<p>Hecate smirks but shakes her head. “My birthday has been over.”</p>
<p>“It is only over, when we’re done celebrating.” She pushes gently at Hecate to return them to the position they left off at during the night. Straddling Hecate Hardbroom might just be Pippa’s favorite thing to do. “And we haven’t even started.”</p>
<p>In the steadily rising sun, Pippa can fully see the bra and panties Hecate has on. A front clasp, she notices with a lift of her brow. Her lips meet Hecate’s as she leans over, hands stroking at slender sides. Before the brunette can get too lost in the kiss, Pippa moves from her mouth to her chin, from her chin to her neck, from her neck to just between her breasts. She nips at the covered mounds, one thumb finding one nipple and her lips find the other. Hecate squirms and squirms beneath her motions. Pippa’s free hand reaches between them to find the clasp of the bra and plucks it open. As she said during the night, Hecate is beautiful. Skin smooth and soft. There is a slight sheen of sweat beginning to form on the woman’s chest and she’s flushed with color.</p>
<p>The blonde is just as warm, heated with arousal, but she wants to take her time. She wants to truly pleasure Hecate in a way she hopes the brunette has never received. Pink lips find one nipple, drawing it into her mouth. She lathes and sucks, nips and soothes before switching to the other and giving it the same treatment. Hecate weaves a hand through blonde locks, thinking she might explode from pleasure. She’s truly a breath away from pleading but holds off as she feels her love leave her place at her breast in favor of trailing kisses downward.</p>
<p>She can’t help but skip over her center in order to place kisses to her inner thighs. Pippa can practically smell her love’s arousal as she settles between her legs. A perfectly pink tongue snakes out to press long swipes against her covered warmth. Once, twice, three times, and Hecate is gently grabbing at the sheets in anticipation. “Is that what you want, darling?”</p>
<p>“<em>Yes, Pippa, pl-“. </em>Hecate whimpers out but stops before she begs. She receives a few more swipes. They bring her up but it’s nowhere as satisfying as it could be. She has to plead; it might be what Pippa wants. And she’ll do it because Pippa can give her what she wants. “<em>Pippa, please.” </em></p>
<p>The smirk playing on her lips is enough to know that she has got what she wanted. No longer able to play this little game of theirs, Pippa magics away the underwear to find Hecate glistening beautifully. She gently pulls one leg over her shoulder and delves into a sweetness that is uniquely Hecate. She’s delicious. She laps and licks and has the brunette finally squirming with pleasure. She has to wrap an arm firmly around her to stop her from practically running away. One of Hecate’s hands finds its way to blonde hair, gripping enough to encourage her, but not enough to hurt. Soft moans fill the air one after another until they become pleasured grunts and <em>oh goddess</em>’s as she rises and rises. Pippa’s mouth finds her lover’s clit and she draws it in, swirling her tongue around and around before sucking. This is enough. Hecate has been built up to this point and she freezes for a split second before releasing and relaxing fully in the midst of her orgasm.</p>
<p>But Pippa doesn’t stop. No, she simply releases her throbbing bud from between her lips in favor of dipping her tongue into Hecate’s forever warm core. The brunette is rolling her hips at the point, doing way more than begging with her body and her words. She slides in one sure finger and then another, twisting and stroking. Hecate can’t help but clutch at the bedsheets, releasing and grasping in rhythm to Pippa’s motions. The only word she can conjure up and let fall from her lips is Pippa’s name as she feels a second orgasm build. It builds and builds like a raging fire before radiating outwards to the tips of her toes and fingers, spreading all the way up to her head that it makes her dizzy.</p>
<p>Pippa caresses her down, removes her fingers and gently strokes her core with her tongue until she settles. She places a few kisses to her thigh after wiping away the collection of stickiness from her chin. A smirk is firmly on her face she peers at her love. After a few breaths, Hecate peeks an eye open to peer down. She uses what little focus she’s got back to flick her hand, disappearing Pippa’s own lingerie, before grabbing her and bringing her back up to her. They kiss and Hecate can taste herself on Pippa’s lips. She takes the chance to lift the hand of the fingers that were inside of her and brings them to her mouth. Hecate sucks on her fingers, cleaning them off while making eye contact with Pippa, whose pupils have dilated and darkened.</p>
<p>Her hands find her thighs and she encourages Pippa to rock against her. She can feel her slickness collect against her stomach and it has her nipping at pink lips before placing love bites to a beautiful neck. Her fingers slip between them to a beautifully ready center where she slips two fingers in with ease. Pippa gasps at the welcome intrusion, speechless. She rides her fingers with ease, with class, with an eagerness that exists only between the two of them.</p>
<p>“Be a good girl… Go deeper,” Pippa breathes out, moans coming faster and faster as her hips rock in time with stiff but gentle fingers that do exactly as she pleases. “Shit…”</p>
<p>Hecate didn’t think it was possible to be any more aroused, but hearing her love let expletives fall from her lips in such a way has her squeezing her own legs together a bit more firmly. She pumps and pumps, curls her fingers in a “come hither” motion that has Pippa bowing her back. Hecate thinks she could watch this forever, watch Pippa come over and over against her fingers. She maneuvers her thumb on her other hand to press gentle circles to Pippa’s throbbing clit. The blonde has to find purchase to something, to anything, and finds Hecate’s shoulders as her jaw drops in ecstasy. She shudders and gasps, Hecate’s name falling from her lips over and over as she orgasms.</p>
<p>It seems like forever that she rides it out, that Hecate helps her prolong the delicious feeling that spreads from her center outwards. She stutters out a gasp when Hecate removes her fingers and brings her down firmly on top of her. They are both panting and still pressing into each other, legs tangling together once again.</p>
<p>Finally, when Pippa can find the ability to talk, she speaks against the comfort of the crook of Hecate’s neck. “Happy birthday, Hiccup.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Pipsqueak, we’re not done celebrating.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed it!<br/>I made up Cassandra Spellbinder bc I wanted there to be a third person. I don't know what she looks like or anything, maybe one day she'll appear again.<br/>The dress Pippa has on is the Tamzin dress from Amanda Holden's Fall/Winter collection with Fenn Wright Manson, but in pink (of course).<br/>Please leave a comment, a kudos, or whatever. I'm artsoupsoupart on twitter and lanassupportgroup on tumblr if you're interested!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>